dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Mule
|manga debut = "The Gods of Destruction From All 12 Universes" |anime debut = "Even the Universes' Gods are Appalled?! The Lose-and-Perish Tournament of Power" |Gender = Male |Race = Unknown (Mule) Robot (Mosco) |Date of death = Age 780 |Address = Mosco's Planet |Occupation = God of Destruction of Universe 3 |Allegiance = Team Universe 3 |FamConnect = Ea (life linked) Camparri (attendant/master) Zeno (superior) Future Zeno (superior) Grand Minister (superior) Team Universe 3 (subordinates) }} U3 manga is an imp-like creature and the pilot of the old robot . Through Mosco he acts as the God of Destruction of Universe 3. He is accompanied by his attendant and martial arts teacher Camparri. He appears in Dragon Ball Super during the Universe Survival Saga. Appearance Mule is a tiny pale-red, imp-like creature with black horns, a long thin tail, and wears a green, black and white striped version of the typical God of Destruction outfit, along with a pair of brown shoes with golden braces around the heels. Mule primarily operates inside an old large pale-green robot named Mosco, with a singular golden eye that also wears the same colored God of Destruction attire. Mosco has a round hatch on its stomach that allows Mule to enter and exit from, as well as small oval window that he can look out from. Personality Mule is a god whose intelligence surpasses that of mankind, and within his robot Mosco, he uses beep sounds for communication. As Mosco, he usually appears very silent within his suit, having no verbal dialogue with any of the other characters whom he interacts with. However, when he does communicate from his suit, he beeps in 8-bit tones with his robot's robotic eye flashing brightly. For the most part, he relies on his Angel attendant Campari to translate what he was saying, as seen in his brief conversations with his Supreme Kai Ea and the modified warriors for his Universe's team in the Tournament of Power. He doesn't seem to hold a grudge against Universe 7 unlike a lot of its counterparts do, even asking why Beerus was not invited to the Gods of Destruction summit preceding the Tournament of Power, just like his twin Universe's Supreme Kai asked why Cae hasn't invited Shin. This doesn't apply in the manga though where it hates Beerus like all other Gods of Destruction due to the All Universe Hide and Seek Tournament incident and chooses to gang up on him during the Zeno Expo. Also, like its Supreme Kai counterpart in the anime, Mosco shows the most outrage at Zeno's declaration of the Tournament of Power where the robot complains that they don't have enough time to gather enough fighters for the tournament. Like most other Gods of Destruction, Mule has a low tolerance of failure as he is noticeably upset at Katopesla when he seemingly tripped off the stage. Not much of his true personality is known, however he was seemingly the only God of Destruction willing to openly express disdain for Zeno's deadline for the tournament. Prior to being erased, he revealed his true form and warmly thanked his Angel attendant for his continued support, showing that he had much respect for Campari. Biography Background In the manga, at some point in time, Mule (as Mosco) participated in the All Universe Hide and Seek Tournament held by Zeno. But when Beerus hid and fell asleep for fifty years during the tournament, it had to be cancelled. He and the gods had to calm Zeno down who was furious. Since then, Mule and the other Gods of Destruction have felt disdain towards Beerus.The Gods of Destruction From All 12 Universes Dragon Ball Super Universe Survival Saga In the anime, Mosco, Ea, and Camparri attended the Zeno Expo. In the manga, upon learning of the Tournament of Power, Mule, through his robot Mosco, made an apparently disrespectful remark about the short time it takes to recruit enough warriors, prompting Ea to defend him, and eventually Campari to lie to spare him and Ea from Zeno's wrath. During the exhibition match in which he was forced to participate, Mosco managed to take Beerus by surprise and grab him. However, Beerus was able to force his way out and dodge the other Gods of Destruction, who instead ended up knocking Mosco's suit over. When Champa called a meeting with the other Gods of Destruction, Campari translated for Mosco and asked why Champa had not invited Beerus of Universe 7. Mosco is later seen giving his approval to Nigrisshi as he witnesses Narirama's power. He feels confident that their Universe will be the victor. At the Tournament of Power, Mosco watches as Nairirama's Super Survival mode knocks several fighters away until it is stopped by the combined efforts of Hit and Basil. Mosco silently observes the tournament. However, he berate Katopesla, demanding to know how he fell off. When Team Universe 3 failed, Mosco was erased alongside the rest of Universe 3, where he revealed himself in his final moments - shown to be an imp-like creature within his robot named Mule. Mule said goodbye to Campari and thanked him for his support, before being erased with the rest of his team. Mule is later revived with his universe when Android 17 uses the Super Dragon Balls to resurrect all of the universes that were erased. Mule was seen leaning on Mosco, looking at the sky. Power ;Manga and Anime As with all Gods of Destruction, Mosco is incredibly powerful, only potentially being surpassed in his Universe by his angel/attendant Camparri. In the manga, during the Zeno Expo between all 12 Destroyers, Mosco was shown able to sneak behind Beerus and capture him in a hold, albeit only momentarily as Beerus (with noticeable effort) was able to force himself out of the hold. Even after being knocked down by the combined might of Champa, Rumush and Quitela, Mosco was able to get back up and resume fighting, managing to hold an advantage against Heles and Liquiir at the same time, squeezing Liquiir in one hand while attacking Heles with his eye laser. It is unknown how powerful Mule is outside of Mosco, though he does have the reflexes to pilot Mosco in battle with other Gods of Destruction. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Genius intellect' - Mule possess genius intellect that surpasses mankind, with it he was long ago able to build a robot named "Mosco" who possess power on the level of a God of Destruction. *'Hakai' - As the God of Destruction, Mule possesses the ability to destroy anything, which included Gods and ghosts. *'Life Link' - Mule and Ea's lives are linked to one another, so if one of them died, the other would die as well (in a manner similar to Piccolo and Kami) in order to prevent an imbalance between the natural forces of creation and destruction which Mule and Ea represented. Equipment Mosco Mule pilots a robot named Mosco, and through it acts as the God of Destruction of Universe 3. Mosco possess the following capabilities: *'Flight'/'Hikou' – The ability to fly. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of Energy wave. *'Eye Laser' - Mosco can shoot energy beams from its eye. *'Crushing in Hands' - A powerful hand grip. *'God of Destruction's Angry Roar' - Mosco's special attack from ''Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Telepathy' - Mosco can communicate through Paparoni's cane to instruct Team Universe 3 to attack Team Universe 7 during the Tournament of Power. Voice Actors *Japanese: Daisuke Kishio *Funimation dub: TBA Battles *Mule (Mosco) vs. Iwne vs. Jerez vs. Quitela vs. Arack vs. Champa vs. Beerus vs. Liquiir vs. Sidra vs. Rumush vs. Vermoud vs. Geene (Manga only) Trivia *His name comes from the cocktail " ", continuing the alcoholic name puns that the other Gods of Destruction and their attendants possess. This is doubly so, as both the robot Mosco and the pilot Mule are derived from it. *Mule was designed by Toyotarō. *Mosco bears a heavy resemblance to the God of Destruction Luud from Dragon Ball GT, as he was designed by Toyotarō - who in the past has - it is likely that Mule's robot is based off him. *Mosco's frame also bears similarities to those of the robotic characters Robo/Prometheus and Gato in Chrono Trigger, which also featured character designs and artwork by Akira Toriyama. Gallery References Site Navigation ca:Mosco es:Mosco Category:Males Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 3 Characters Category:Deities Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters who can fly